ON THEIR LEVEL
by MistressLynell
Summary: A collection of Klaus and Rebekah drabbles (with a few Elijah and Rebekah moments thrown in between.) Covers the years of 'always and forever' and gives insight to how the siblings ended up the way they are now. Klaus/Rebekah & Elijah/Rebekah Sibling love only. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I figure that this will be sort of an ongoing piece of sorts. It's definitely Klaus and Rebekah centered, but don't think I won't give in to some Elijah and Rebekah moments as well. I watch the show _religiously_ and have always been fascinated by the sibling relationship between the Originals, these three in specific. I just think there's so much uncharted territory between them especially given their millennium of a lifespan. Hopefully more of this is explored in the new Originals spin-off coming very, very soon!

Please read, enjoy, and… if you wouldn't mind… review?

* * *

**WARRIOR PRINCESS**

A Klaus&Rebekah Drabble

He came upon them slowly, watching from a short distance away with an amused smile pulling at his lips.

Klaus and Rebekah.

The two were inseparable and had been since their mother had given birth to the precious little girl they all looked upon with pride.

Their _only_ sister.

There were seven years between the two siblings, but yet that didn't matter. There was some level, unknown to the rest, on which Niklaus and Rebekah had formed a bond. It was untouchable by the rest of the siblings. It didn't bother them. Somehow the rest of the Mikaelson boys knew that Klaus needed Rebekah more than the rest of them did. And they also knew that Rebekah needed Klaus in her own way. It had been evident since she'd first learned to explore the world around her. Somehow those crystal blue eyes always found Nik and those small, incapable arms were always reaching out to him.

"It's a horse!"

Elijah smiled as he heard his sister's voice call out childishly. Blonde locks were sprawled about the ground under the seven year old's head and her small finger was pointed towards the sky. Klaus lay in similar fashion next to her, trying his best to follow her gaze and find out which cloud it was she'd pinpointed and labeled. Giving a quick glance, Elijah also tried to discern what the small girl was talking about. He couldn't see it. That made sense though; Elijah had lost his childlike innocence years ago. Niklaus' was now starting to fade away as well. And he was only fourteen.

"Yes, Rebekah," Niklaus cooed finally, having given up on trying to figure out what his sister was pointing out. "And that one is a warrior!"

"Princess," she rebelled with certainty. Klaus smiled and shrugged.

"Warrior princess?"

"Princesses aren't warriors… They're _girls_, Nik."

Stifling a laugh, Elijah shook his head. He had spent enough time spying on his siblings. Slowly he walked towards the two of them, his footsteps silent on the grass. Then, quick as a rabbit, he bent down and grabbed his younger sister by the arms and tossed her in the air. A shriek of terror soon faded into laughter as she came back down into Elijah's strong and capable arms. Rebekah rested her tiny hands on his shoulder as she looked at her brother, her eyes glinting in the sunlight, begging him to play with her some more.

Niklaus had also picked himself up, first in surprise at someone taking his sister, then with respectable acknowledgement towards his eldest brother. "Elijah," he welcomed with a hug. It had been almost two weeks since they'd seen their brother. He had set out with Finn and their father on a hunting trip along with the other able bodied men in the village.

"Niklaus," Elijah answered. Their hug was brief and a bit unorthodox for their stature as men, but with Rebekah being the only witness, Elijah had allowed it.

"Is father home too?" Rebekah asked with building excitement, finally putting two and two together.

Elijah nodded his head, a solemn look on his face. He turned to Niklaus. "He is. And he wants to see you, Niklaus."

The look of terror was acknowledged even by the seven year old held fast in Elijah's arms. Their father wanting to 'see' Niklaus never ended well for the young boy. Rebekah's smile faded and she began to wiggle from Elijah's grasp until he relented and set her back on the ground. Nik stared at his brother, hoping for some more words. Maybe an inclination as to what Mikael wanted? Elijah said nothing.

Rebekah looked up between her two brothers and then she did the only thing she knew she could do. She reached up to take Niklaus' hand in her own and she smiled at him.

Elijah watched as Niklaus returned the smile for his sister's sake despite the fact that he was trembling.

|/*\|

When they'd arrived home, Niklaus had expected their father to be waiting for him. Mikael was nowhere to be found, however.

"Niklaus! Rebekah!" Esther said with a bright smile as they entered the home. "Where have you two _been_ all afternoon?"

"Clouds!" That was all Rebekah said in response, and Niklaus didn't explain any further.

"Where's father?" he asked, albeit hesitantly. Elijah came up to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before awaiting her response as well.

Esther's face fell. "He's with the other men helping to prepare the feast for tonight. He'll be back soon."

Elijah and Niklaus looked from one to the other before back at their mother. Rebekah had taken to pulling on their mother's skirt and wrapping it around her legs, pretending as if though it was her own gown. She'd always envied her mother her beautiful dresses.

"He has news," Esther said with a bit more hope in her voice. Her glance darted to Elijah. The eldest sibling's face betrayed no emotion, however.

Niklaus gave his mother the best smile he could muster. Something was going unsaid here, but he didn't want to dwell on it. When it came to Mikael, Niklaus had learned that it was of no use to hope for good news. Plus, the look on his mother and brother's faces gave away the fact that Niklaus would not enjoy whatever it was they were all to be told here soon. He looked down at Rebekah who was still twirling about in the dark red material of her mother's dress. "Come Bekah," he stated, holding his hand out for her. "Let's go and see if they need any help for tonight."

Bekah took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the house without any question.

|/*\|

Again, Elijah had found himself spying on his siblings. He hid in the shadows behind the wall of the small sleeping quarters which they all shared. He could not risk being seen, so he relied more on trying to hear their conversation than to witness it. Unlike earlier, however, Elijah felt a bit more guilt in this instant. It was like he was being privy to an intimate moment that wasn't meant to be shared outside of the brother and sister.

"It hurts." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Father hurt you."

And he had. Niklaus sat on his sleeping mat, his knees tucked up against his chest. A large welt had begun to form on the right side of his face. Elijah had heard the crack of Mikael's palm against his brother's face and had winced at the power that was behind it. He didn't understand the reasoning, but he also knew enough not to object.

"It's not so bad, Bekah," Niklaus assured his sister as she stared at the forming bruise. "I promise."

Even at seven, Rebekah knew that her brother wasn't being truthful. "What did you do?"

At this, Niklaus went silent. Elijah hung his head. Truth was… No one really knew what _Niklaus_ had done. It was their father that had been atrocious. Mikael had openly announced how Kol would be invited on the next hunt with the men, set to take place in just a few short weeks. He had beamed at his dark haired boy. Niklaus had looked on in shock and was left bereft… Kol was two years Niklaus' _junior_. Never had Nik been invited on a hunt despite his known skill at trapping and tracking. Elijah had been shocked as well. He knew that Mikael had intended on inviting Kol out on the next hunt with them, but he had assumed that the insult would be that he invited the two boys out _together_. He would have never imagined that Mikael would be so cruel to his son.

"Nik…" Rebekah whispered after their long moment of silence. Niklaus' breath seemed to choke in his throat as he looked at his sister whose tiny hand was now on his knee. Her big blue eyes were staring up at him. Elijah knew the girl wanted to play. She had no way of knowing what had happened tonight. In fact, she was taken from the ceremony early and told to go to bed. Something told Elijah, though, that she had done her best to wait up for her brother so that they could play like they always did right before they fell to sleep. "I love you."

The words stunned both Niklaus and Elijah and Elijah was forced to close his eyes and smile. Could it be their little sister was growing up much faster than they gave her credit for?

Niklaus shifted in his seat, laying back and bringing Rebekah back with him. Many nights, when they were sure they would not be caught by Mikael, Niklaus and Rebekah shared the same mat. Elijah, Kol, Henrik, and even Finn had allowed this, knowing that to break up a bond such as the one those two shared would be a crime.

"I love you too, Bekah," Niklaus whispered.

Rebekah was quiet for a moment and Elijah began to slip away thinking they'd both fallen to sleep.

"And I'll always be your warrior princess…"

Elijah again smiled at the words before leaving his siblings to their much deserved peace.

* * *

**So... Here's the first installment. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**ALWAYS&FOREVER**

A Klaus&Rebekah/Elijah&Rebekah Drabble

"Do you have any idea when Finn and Kol will be arriving?"

This was the second time Elijah had attempted to break Niklaus from his reverie. And this was the second time that he failed. It was clear that his brother was preoccupied with something else, unconcerned with when his other two brother's would be arriving or about anything Elijah had said since he'd taken his seat next to his brother.

An amused look found Elijah's eyes as he followed Klaus' gaze out to the scene set out before them from their table. A grand fire had been lit in the middle of the village, its embers casting upwards into the dark night. All around them were sounds of music and laughter and playful screaming… But it was evident that all such sounds fell on deaf ears when it came to the Original _Lord_ Niklaus.

He was watching _her_.

Rebekah stood near the fire, dangerously close to the ashes and embers. Her dark blue dress twirled about her as she laughed and danced in the arms of Alex, a man she'd met just a short time ago upon their entrance into the country. He was a strong man, a _hunter_.

A _vampire_ hunter.

Rebekah hadn't cared about that, though. She'd fallen for Alex the instant she'd laid eyes on him, and he seemed to return such feelings for their precious and precocious little sister. Elijah had not been pleased by the arrangement. Niklaus, on the other hand, seemed to harbor no ill will towards the man. In fact, Elijah thought that Niklaus all but _enjoyed_ seeing his sister with this man. It gave them the inside scoop on this warrior and his band of merry men's mission.

But perhaps Elijah had been wrong…

Niklaus did not look pleased or look like he was enjoying himself at all as he stared at the couple. Instead, his mouth was set in a grim line and his jaw seemed to be clenched. He twirled a dagger about on the table, the handle of it being fondled between his fingers.

"Do you remember when she was little?"

Ah… so Niklaus hadn't forgotten how to speak. Excellent. Elijah nodded, smiling just a bit more. "I do."

"She was so full of life then. So vivacious about everything she did."

"That's true."

Sighing, Niklaus finally turned to glance at his brother. "I fear our little sister lost that lust for life after our transition and after our mother…" He trailed off.

Elijah crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to look at their little sister who was jubilantly swaying in her lover's arms. "I think she may have found it again," he surmised, nodding towards the two figures whom were illuminated by the fire's glow.

"With him."

Ah. So there it was. Elijah didn't dare laugh as he knew Niklaus would not find it at all funny. He was jealous! He was jealous of his sister's _lover_!

"Love brings out the best in us," Elijah answered. "And the worst."

"For so many years, brother, I have tried to bring out that same light in our sister's eyes. I have given her everything she's ever wanted, taken her every place she's ever wanted to go."

It was true. Niklaus was wrapped around Rebekah's pretty little finger. Never did he see his brother bow to anyone like he did Rebekah. Elijah allowed Niklaus to continue.

"But she's never looked like that."

Taking a large breath, Elijah leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and look out over the crowd. "You've done all you can for our Rebekah, Klaus. But there are some things even the great _Lord Niklaus_ can't give to his sister."

"She'll leave me," Niklaus answered.

Elijah nodded. "Probably. For a little while. Just as Finn and Kol have done."

Shaking his head, Niklaus lowered his eyes to the table. Finn and Kol meant everything to Nik. They were his _family_. But they'd chosen to leave his side much before right now. Rebekah had never left. It was Rebekah that needed his protection, not his brothers.

"Am I to be okay with just leaving my little sister in the care of a vampire hunter?"

"No," Elijah answered. "Do not think I don't have my hesitations about it, either. But Rebekah is a free spirit. If you try and contain her, she'll leave out of spite. And you may never hear from her again if that is how you choose to end things."

It was then that Rebekah came rushing up to them, a smile on her face unlike Elijah recognized for decades now. "Why are you not dancing, Nik?" she asked. Alex came up behind her.

Klaus relaxed against the back of his chair, eyes on Rebekah's elated face. "I think that one member of our family making a spectacle of themselves is enough. Don't you agree, Elijah?"

This elicited a glare from Rebekah who then turned her eyes to her eldest brother, challenging him to say something in agreement with Klaus. Elijah simply shrugged. He couldn't blame Rebekah her annoyance; she had no idea Klaus' feelings. Rebekah took Elijah's hand in hers. "And what of you, brother?"

Elijah didn't dance at occasions such as these. Rebekah knew that. Now she was just trying to egg him on.

"Are you enjoying yourselves, Lords?" Alex asked, breathless from his time with Rebekah.

Niklaus and Elijah both scanned him. "It is a fine celebration for the homecoming of your… _brothers_," Niklaus answered. Not wanting to discuss anything further, he turned to his sister. "Rebekah, love. Would you mind fetching Elijah and me some more wine?"

Rebekah crossed her arms in defiance. "Please," Elijah added. She looked between both of her brothers, questioning them. She was not a fan of the idea of leaving Alex alone with them, that much was evident.

"Be quick about it, now," Niklaus urged her on. Rebekah shot him another daring glance before she pranced off in search of the wine basket.

Alex watched her, turning back to see both Elijah and Niklaus staring at him with dark eyes. "She is a wonderful woman, your sister."

"Yes…" Niklaus whispered, almost menacingly. "She is a beauty. Much like her mother."

All Alex knew was that both of the siblings' parents were dead and it was impolite to continue on the subject. "I can imagine," he answered. "There is something I've wanted to discuss with the two of you, if you don't mind."

Elijah knew immediately what it was. The way Niklaus tensed next to him let the eldest Original know that his brother was aware of what the discussion would entail… and he was not pleased. The look on Alex's face betrayed his calm demeanor.

"Yes?" Elijah pushed.

Alex turned his attention to the brunette man, clearly unsettled by Niklaus' vehement look. "Lord Elijah, Niklaus… I was hoping I would get your blessing to ask your sister's hand… in marriage."

And there it was.

Niklaus' worst fear come true.

Elijah was the first to speak, trying his best to stave any remark his brother may have back. "Of course," he answered with a genuine smile, though he had no idea how that could possibly work. A vampire and a vampire hunter? United in _marriage_?

Alex smiled at Elijah before turning to look at Niklaus. Nik was obviously trying to form a response to the question in a special way. However, before he had time to respond… Rebekah had returned. She lay down the wine before her brothers and then relaxed into Alex's arm as it curled around her waist.

"Of course…" Niklaus answered, his gaze never leaving Alex's eyes. His response was not nearly so casual or welcoming as Elijah's had been.

"Of course what?" Rebekah inquired.

Alex just smiled.

|/*\|

Elijah found her in her small, luxurious tent. He entered without asking, but she didn't seem to mind. She sat before her mirror, carefully brushing out her long strands of blonde hair. A content smile pulled on her lips and her cold body seemed to exude a glow that Elijah didn't think possible for their kind.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to his sister as he leaned against a support beam.

Rebekah finally gave in to a full smile before setting her brush down. "I don't think I've ever been so happy, 'Lijah."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

Rebekah gazed at the top of her vanity for a moment before nodding. "Where's Niklaus?"

"Oh, you know our brother… He's probably found some trollop to entertain him for the night."

"_He's_ not happy… is he?"

Elijah let a brief pause pass between them. "He's afraid, Rebekah."

"Afraid?" Rebekah asked in a soft, confused voice.

"Afraid of losing you."

It was as if though the thought was foreign to her for a moment and then realization spread through her face. "Oh that's silly!" she admonished, then. "Niklaus will never lose me… no matter how many times he's tried."

They both laughed. The night had been full of surprises and Rebekah was just now coming down from her high. Never had she suspected this festive evening would end with a marriage proposal. Elijah, though still uncertain how it was supposed to work, had become overjoyed at his sister's elation.

"Do you plan to lose me?"

"Never, Rebekah," Elijah answered. Rebekah rose and took her brother's hand, pleased with his response.

"Then you will stay for the wedding?"

Elijah nodded. Rebekah let him go and turned away, looking towards the small opening in the flaps of the tent.

"Niklaus… Will he attend?"

Elijah couldn't answer for his brother. She knew that. But he couldn't imagine that Niklaus would leave his little sister at such a time and miss one of the most important days of her life. Surely, this wouldn't be her only marriage. They were immortal after all. But this would be her first and she'd done nothing to Klaus to make him unwilling to attend such a momentous occasion.

"I believe we will _all _be there. Finn and Kol included."

Rebekah made a face but then nodded. Though Kol was a rambunctious spirit, he would be needed. And Finn? He would undoubtedly have some off-color comments about the situation, but he would not object. He cared very little in the way of Rebekah's wellbeing.

"Niklaus has no need to worry about losing me," Rebekah said softly, turning to Elijah. "I made you both a promise. Always and forever… and I intend to keep it."

Elijah's heart warmed at her words and he staved off the urge to hug his precious little sister. "I know that."

"But does _he_?"

"If not, Rebekah, then he will realize it one day."

Nodding, Rebekah went to say something but stopped herself. Elijah looked at her questioningly, but she waved him off and sighed.

"Am I silly to be giving in to such girlish fantasies, 'Lijah?"

He had braced himself for the question, but still hadn't found an answer for his sister. She looked at him, desperate for some kind of answer. His sister… so brave and strong… now seemed much like the little girl he used to carry upon his shoulders and teach to swim in high water. When did she become a woman? Even now, when they'd spent so much time living… He still had never seen her as a woman. "I think that one of the downfalls of our transition, dear Rebekah, is that we're immortals plagued by mortal needs."

Rebekah lowered her eyes. "If there was a chance to be mortal again… would you do it, Elijah?"

Such an odd question. Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask, Rebekah?"

His sister just shrugged and shook her head. "I was simply asking. That's all."

"Get some sleep, Rebekah," Elijah demanded gently. "You've had a long day." With that, he went to exit her tent.

"Always and forever, 'Lijah," Rebekah called over her shoulder. "Make sure Nik knows that?"

Elijah said nothing, but offered his sister a sad smile before exiting. There he found Niklaus, resting against a tree right outside of his sister's small abode. His arms were crossed and his eyes were wide, seemingly wet.

"I think he knows, Rebekah," Elijah whispered in so low a voice, he wasn't even sure his sister would pick up on it.

* * *

**I'm writing these as they come to me. I hope to update pretty regularly. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH**

A Klaus&Rebekah Drabble

Elijah all but fell through the door as another inhuman scream ripped through house. He closed the door behind himself, resting against the wood for a moment and closing his tired eyes. It wasn't getting any better.

In the other room he could hear a heated argument going on between his other siblings and he hesitated to cross the threshold into the living area to see what was going on. He could hear it all very well from his chosen spot, anyway.

"You need to go in and see him! He's going mad, Rebekah. He's been screaming for you for _days_."

Rebekah stood near the window of the palatial home that Elijah had procured for them. Her hands were in tight fists at her side, her wide blue eyes filled with tears. "What difference will it make if I see him or not? From what you've told me, he won't even believe I'm _real_."

Kol was pacing. His boots were making a loud, obnoxious beat on the floor. "You have to _try_!" the youngest Original brother admonished. "He thinks he's _killed_ you, Rebekah!"

"And in a way he has, _Kol_!"

Rebekah only raised her voice under severe duress. Elijah could hear her voice break as she finished her sentence.

Kol stopped pacing.

"Some sister you are," he sneered. "Turning your back on your very ill brother for a man who daggered you straight through the heart!"

"I loved him!"

"HE DID NOT LOVE YOU!"

Kol was screaming now, almost drowning out Niklaus' screams of torture. Elijah readied himself for an onslaught of Rebekah's temper, but instead he only heard sobbing. His heart broke for his little sister then and he decided it was time to enter the room and put a stop to the ruckus he could actually _control_.

"Kol, that's enough," Elijah bellowed as he entered the room. Rebekah had turned from the window and was now leaning against its sill, her head in her hands. Kol stood taut, staring with pure anger at his little sister. He almost seemed ready to attack. Elijah maneuvered himself in between the two of them, his eyes blazing with fury at his younger brother. "Leave."

"Not until _she_ goes to Nik and lets him know that she fares well," Kol bit back. "You know it's wrong, 'Lijah! First Finn leaves without even trying to help our brother and now our baby sister is choosing to dwell on what Nik did to that _hunter_ she was shacking up with instead of helping him!"

"Who are you to dictate to me how I should feel?!" Rebekah shouted back. "You talk about family and loyalty, but where have you _been_ Kol?! Not with us!"

"And it looks like it would have done me a lot of good to be with _you_, Rebekah," Kol growled out. "Surrounded by brothers who have done nothing but to protect you only to watch you turn your back at them the moment they steal your play toy away! You're a child, nothing else. That hunter meant to _kill_ you!"

"SHUT UP!" Rebekah screamed so loud she shook with the fury of it. Hot tears streamed down her face and her lip quivered. "Shut up, Kol, I mean it or I will tear the veins from your heart one by one."

Kol stared at her in disbelief before he looked at Elijah. "You know I'm right," he repeated before storming out.

Elijah knew Kol would not go far. Not until they at least knew what plagued Niklaus and hopefully a way to make it subside. He was surprised, though, by his sister. Never had he heard such words of disdain or threat pour from her lips despite the longevity she'd spent with Niklaus and his threatening temper. Yet, here she was, much like an animal speaking from clenched teeth and a black heart.

Rebekah watched as Kol left and then another sob ripped through her. She sank to her knees and Elijah was there in an instant, his arms around her as she spasmed with uncontrollable tears and grief. "Rebekah…" he whispered softly after what seemed like an eternity. "You have to get up."

"I can't…" came her gut wrenching reply. "I can't do this anymore, 'Lijah. First Alex and now Niklaus… I don't want to get up."

She'd given up. His baby sister had given up completely. "He needs you."

Rebekah offered nothing but silence in reply. She clung to her brother's shirt, her head against his chest as they sat on the floor. He had begun rocking her much like he'd done when she was a child. "He needs you," Elijah repeated, trying to gain some space between him and his sister. Rebekah relinquished her grasp a bit and lifted her head staring at the heavy door that only minimally muted the sound of her brother's desperate cries.

|/*\|

When they entered the room, Niklaus was staring blankly at the wall. He was rocking back and forth on the large bed. It had no frame. It was simply a mat on the floor. Elijah had had to remove all threats to his brother from the room. More than once he had found Klaus trying to fashion a stake out of whatever he could muster up and try and impale himself in the chest. It would not kill their brother, but the very sight of seeing him try had been too much for the eldest Original to bear.

"Niklaus…"

Rebekah's voice was soft and scared. Elijah found himself a place in the corner of the room, determined not to interrupt the reunion of his siblings. However, he did not trust Niklaus enough not to hurt their baby sister, either. Rebekah had been a little too okay with the idea of Elijah impeding on her moment with Niklaus. She didn't want to be alone with him. Not yet. Whether that was for her safety or for the safety of their brother, though, Elijah was not sure.

Klaus' head spun around wildly until he locked on his sister's frail form. "Rebekah…?" he questioned. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before turning away. "No!" he screamed suddenly making Rebekah jump back. "You're not real! GO AWAY! Please… just leave me be… _please._"

Turning to give him an unsettled look, Elijah watched as a kaleidoscope of emotions twirled within his sister's eyes. He motioned her on with his hand, saying nothing.

"Nik…" Rebekah again whispered, drawing closer to her brother. "Nik, it _is_ me. It's Rebekah."

"NO!" Nik screamed as he tried to turn away from her despite her attempts to look him in the eyes. "It can't be."

"But it _is_…" Rebekah admonished.

Niklaus was now looking at spot on the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Never had Elijah seen Niklaus cry after the death of their mother. It tore at the eldest sibling, but there was nothing he had found he could do to ease his brother's suffering. "It can't be you," Niklaus whispered once more.

"And why can't it?" Rebekah questioned, sitting on the bed next to her brother.

"Because I _killed_ you," Nikalus answered. "You're lying right there on the floor, don't you see it? Your blood… it's everywhere." Nik pulled on his shirt as if to show her the blood spatter, but there was nothing but sweat soaked linen to the sane eye. "I thought you were leaving, so… so I ripped out your heart."

Both Elijah and Rebekah squirmed with surprise.

"You didn't. It was a hallucination, Nik. I'm _right here_." Reaching to grab his chin, Rebekah forced her older brother to look her in the eyes. "I'm. Right. Here."

Nik's eyes were wild with confusion. "You were so mad that I killed him, that _bastard_. You said you were leaving me and I couldn't bear it, Bekah. I just couldn't!"

Klaus was sobbing now. Tears brimmed Rebekah's eyes. Elijah knew guilt had sunk into his sister's heart. She _had_ told Nik that she was leaving him once she realized that Alex was gone, leaving her bereft.

"Shh…" Rebekah cooed as she wrapped her arms around her brother's heaving shoulders. "No, Nik. I would never leave you. Always and forever, remember?"

That yielded a violent reaction from Niklaus and he pushed his sister off of him with such a force that Elijah heard her body hit the floor. "NO!" Klaus screamed. "No! No! You were leaving me! You said it! I helped save you, brought you all back. You, Elijah, Kol… I brought you all back!"

And what about Finn? Elijah hadn't seen or heard from their brother since he'd awoken after the dinner where The Five had daggered them all. Niklaus had stated that Finn had already left with his tail between his legs. …But was that true?

"You did!" Rebekah answered. Elijah moved to restrain Niklaus but she stopped him with a sudden slice of her hand. She was unharmed… for now. "You brought us all back and now we are here to help you!"

"Help me?" Niklaus whined. "Why would you want to help me after all I've done to you?"

Rebekah was silent for an uncomfortable moment. Then she stood and walked to Klaus and put her hands on his shoulder. "Because you're my brother, Niklaus," she whispered.

There was silence. Rebekah led Nik back to the bed and forced him to lie down. He refused to break contact between them, however, and the man held desperately to his sister's hand as he rested. Rebekah obliged, coming to lay by his side.

"Remember when we were little, Nik?" she asked. Her hand was now running through her brother's hand in a soothing motion that Elijah remembered their mother doing for them. "Very little? And we used to share a mat where we slept?"

Niklaus nodded, his eyes still wide, staring at the ceiling. "I remember."

"Me too," Rebekah sighed. "And I remember when I had a bad dream, you'd hold me until I'd fall back asleep and all the bad memories went away."

"I didn't like it when you were afraid. You were so small…"

"I don't like it when you're afraid either, Nik," Rebekah whispered. She was now lying next to her brother, his head on her chest like a child's. She had her arm wrapped around his back, her nails raking through the long strands of blonde hair on her brother's head. "That's why I'm going to stay until all of your nightmares go away too. I promise."

And, for the first time in days, Elijah watched as his younger brother finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Perspiration from his forehead drenched Rebekah's dress, but she did not move. He caught her glance as he headed towards the door and she gave him the smallest of sad smiles.

It was evident then that no matter how long it took to break Klaus from his sickness, Rebekah would be there.

* * *

**Shall I continue on? The more I write these through out the day the more I realize that I like writing them from Elijah's POV. Several more scenarios to write through, so let me know what you think. xo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**RESIST HIM**

An Elijah&Rebekah Drabble

"I am going to _kill_ that girl!"

Elijah had to stave off the urge to roll his eyes. He counted down the seconds until his brother entered the room in which Elijah was hoping to have a bit more uninterrupted peace within. He held a parchment in his hand, his dark eyes scanning it continuously.

Niklaus came into the room with a flourish, his booted feet making far too much noise on the stone floor than was necessary. His hands were tight behind his back and his jaw clenched. Elijah didn't do much except glance up from the letter for a moment.

"What has she done now, Niklaus?" Elijah inquired, only giving his younger brother a portion of his attention.

"She's stolen my horse!" Niklaus exclaimed. He was at the window now, staring out of the glass over the courtyards. "Again!"

Elijah shook his head. "We have plenty of horses, Klaus. I don't understand the problem with Rebekah _borrowing_ one to entertain herself."

"If we have so many bloody horses than why must she constantly _entertain_ herself with _mine_!"

One had to wonder if Niklaus had any idea how childish he sounded at the moment. Complaining that his little sister took away his horse? Really? Elijah sighed.

"She'll come back. She always does."

"She was wearing trousers, Elijah! She was riding out of here much like the men do, the only thing giving away that she was a _girl_ at all was that damned blonde hair!"

Now that had to have been a sight for sore eyes. Elijah smirked. He remembered a conversation at dinner the night before where Rebekah had complained about how the dresses she wore made riding difficult for anything more than a light skip along the courtyard. Niklaus had jabbed at her, stating that it was a woman's curse and that she would have to simply _deal with it_. For this century, anyway.

Apparently, Rebekah hadn't taken too kindly to Klaus' words.

Finally, realizing that his brother was not going to take the hint and leave him to his business, Elijah looked up from the letter. "And what are you going to do, brother? Chain her up? Dress her _yourself_? Our sister is her own woman and she's free to do what she likes."

"But not on _my _horse!" Klaus barked back. He paced for a moment before finally taking notice of the parchment on Elijah's lap. "What news do we have from Trevor?"

"He will be here soon," Elijah answered, tossing the letter to the side table. Klaus was looking at him expectantly.

"With the girl?"

"With the girl."

|/*\|

He had found her in the study which he and his brother had vacated hours before. She was standing idly, the letter in her hands. She had no respect for personal property. He entered behind her silently.

"Don't worry Nik, I returned the blasted horse exactly the way that I found it."

"Good to know."

Rebekah spun around, surprised. "Elijah! I'm sorry. I assumed it would be Niklaus. I heard he has been in sore sorts all day after I _stole_ his favorite horse." At this she grinned, obviously pleased with herself.

"I think our brother has found other business to occupy his mind with," Elijah assured.

Rebekah's smile faded. "The doppelganger?"

Elijah said nothing.

"I see she's been found."

Elijah nodded. "Trevor should be returning with her soon."

It was evident by the look on his younger sister's face that she was none too pleased with the news. "This girl. She will look exactly like Tatia?" There was no question that there had been bad blood between Rebekah and Tatia. Elijah sighed, not wanting to have this argument again.

"You know she will."

"But she isn't Tatia."

"You know she isn't."

"Yes, but do _you_ know as such?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed, his stature becoming defensive. "I do, Rebekah."

Rebekah scanned him with her icy blue gaze before setting down the letter. "Good, because I would hate to have to deal with another situation where my brothers all but tear each other apart for some dimwitted little wench."

"I doubt that will be an issue, Rebekah." He let the comment go. He had no place to defend Tatia or this unknown girl. His sister's tantrums didn't warrant the start of an argument here. Plus, in many ways she was right… Tatia had nearly destroyed the brotherhood between Niklaus and himself.

"I won't like her," Rebekah stated after a long moment. "You know that."

"Oh, dear sister. I can count on one hand how many females that you _have_ liked over these past few centuries. This news does not surprise me."

Rebekah glared. Elijah smirked. "Is everything else ready for the ritual?"

"As far as Niklaus has told me… yes."

"And Nik… is he prepared to set eyes on the doppelganger of the one woman I've ever known him to love?"

Elijah nodded. "Our brother is more preoccupied with the idea of finally lifting his curse. I doubt anything on the level of mortal emotion will dissuade him from his mission now."

"You're right about that, brother."

Rebekah and Elijah turned to see Niklaus enter the room. He was dressed elegantly, returning from a dinner with other socialites of the small country city they'd nestled themselves within. Elijah nodded his hello. Rebekah just stood erect, staring at her brother with a frown.

"It's nice to see you decided to return, Rebekah," Niklaus said with heftiness. "Our dinner, however, was hours ago."

Rebekah gave a sarcastic smile. "Mine was only a few moments ago," she cooed with false femininity. "You'll need a new guard, by the way."

With that she left the room, not another word to either of her brothers.

"She's wrong you know," Niklaus said to Elijah as they stood side by side watching the entrance they'd just seen their sister disappear out of.

"About?"

"Tatia. She was not the only woman I've ever loved."

Elijah needed to say or ask nothing. He knew who the only other woman was that had obtained Niklaus' affections, albeit in a completely different context.

|/*\|

"You can't leave!"

She had barged into his chambers without warning. Luckily he had just finished pulling up and tying his trousers tight around his waist. Still, he wore no undershirt and it was highly inappropriate for any woman to look upon a man like this, especially a sister to a brother.

"We really need to work on your manners, little sister."

Rebekah ignored him. "You can't leave," she repeated. "I won't allow it."

"Niklaus has already demanded it," Elijah replied. He slipped on a white linen undershirt quickly as he spoke. "I'm riding off as soon as night falls."

"You are not leaving because Niklaus' demands it and you know it, 'Lijah," Rebekah countered. Her voice was cracking, riddled with emotion. Her blue eyes threatened to be drowned with tears at any moment. "This has less to do with what Nik wants and everything to do with that doppelganger, doesn't it?"

Elijah didn't answer her. She would not like his response.

"Doesn't it?!" she screamed, making Elijah look away. His jaw clenched, words failing him. Rebekah scoffed, shaking her head. "How could you? You told me that you wouldn't fall for her. You told me that you knew that she **is not Tatia**!"

"You're right!" Elijah bellowed. "She is **not** Tatia, and I don't assume her to be. She is Katerina. I know the difference, _sister_. Now know your _place_ and leave me be."

Rebekah didn't even have the good sense to act shocked. She deliberately disobeyed him and took a step closer. "Do not dare think that you can speak to me in that way in the name of defending that doppelganger whore!"

"That's enough!" Elijah roared.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" Rebekah screamed back. Tears were falling on her cheeks now. "You cannot just abandon me here with Niklaus. You have seen what will do to those who get in his way when he is like this. Finn is already in a box, do you wish your sister to join him?!"

Elijah pushed past her towards the door, but she used her vampire speed to block it before he could exit. "She is not worth this, _Elijah_!"

The eldest Original closed his eyes trying to even out his temperament. It was not often that he found himself this worked up over any matter. However, with Katerina now missing and now his sister, his dear, sweet, _overbearing_ sister bearing down on him with her cries of desperation… It was too much for a man to bear. "Niklaus has demanded that she be found, Rebekah," Elijah said, quietly. Too quietly.

"How many times have I come across the two of you speaking like lovers when you think no one can hear or see? How many times have I watched you look at her as if though she was the bloody goddess reincarnated? How many nights have I come to your bedchamber, looking for guidance or just a spot of attention, only to find that you're not here? How many times have I heard your ridiculous laughter coming from that stupid little pratt's room?!"

Rebekah was crying now, freely. Elijah's heart broke. He could form no argument to counter Rebekah. It was evident that his sister had been lost in the shuffle ever since the Petrova girl had been brought to their homestead. Niklaus had spent all of his time preparing for the ritual and toying with Katerina. Elijah had spent his time trying to find a way to save the doppelganger… And when he was not doing as such, he was _with_ Katerina. Their sister had tried many times to regain their affections, but had failed. Elijah was an empathetic man. He knew he could not blame Rebekah her anger; Niklaus and he had wronged her many times over the past few weeks.

"I must find her, Rebekah," Elijah said finally. "Without her there will be no room in this home for me, anyway. Niklaus has made that clear."

"Resist him!" Rebekah countered.

And how was he to do that? Niklaus' temper had only gotten worse as the centuries went by. And Elijah had foolishly mentioned the idea of letting the Petrova girl live after the ritual… Only to then find she'd run away. Niklaus was certain Elijah had helped her escape. It was not Rebekah who should be worried about the daggers. It was him.

"Please Elijah…" Elijah couldn't believe the pleading that filtered through his sister's voice. Never had she seemed so broken, not even after Alex had been killed at the hands of Niklaus. "Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave _us_."

For the first time in a long while Elijah looked at his sister, actually _saw_ her. She stood tall, her blonde hair cascading about her shoulders. Her eyes were red with tears and her chest red with exertion, but she still looked ethereal. Her tears only made her eyes seem more blue. Her lips were red with her anxiety, pouring words of desperation. This was not the Rebekah that he knew. Somehow Rebekah had changed from their hopeful, lively little sister to this temperamental, determined, desperate woman who showed no signs of relent when it came to allowing him to leave.

"Always and forever."

Her last words sent a pain through his chest, doing more damage than any dagger could do, he was sure of it. His hazel eyes looked upon his sister with pity. She made him want to stay. But he couldn't. Katerina was out there and she was the only way Niklaus would allow his brother to keep quarters with him. Not to mention that he had begun to fall for the doppelganger, just as Rebekah had suspected he would. He needed to protect Katerina.

But what of his sister? Niklaus would do nothing to harm her… he was sure of it.

"I have to leave, Rebekah," Elijah stated once more. He moved toward the door, this time Rebekah not making any move to block him. She simply stared past him towards the window of his chamber. Elijah gathered the other assortment of clothing he needed, not wanting to give Rebekah any more time to find a way to trap him here. "But I'll come back. I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me anymore, brother."

Again, her words cut him deeper than he would ever admit. Still, he maneuvered around her… and was gone.

* * *

**I've always felt so bad for Rebekah when it came to the issue of her brothers and the doppelgangers. It always seems like she's second best when it comes to the Petrova lines, despite her unending loyalty to both Niklaus and Elijah. It was very hard to write this out keeping in mind what Rebekah would do and say instead of what I would have done in this situation. Please review? I'd ilke to know I'm going in a decent direction with this. xo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HER CHOICE**

A Klaus&Rebekah Drabble

He'd been watching them for weeks, ever since their entrance into Bulgaria. This was the first time he'd laid witness to them spending any time together, however.

Rebekah had found herself on the outskirts of town. She was brushing her horse, looking ethereal in the moonlight that shone overhead. She'd always had an affinity for the animals, ever since she was little. Elijah watched as her eyes scanned the horse's mane looking for anymore entanglements she may have to un-snare. She looked sad. She'd looked sad ever since he'd first laid eyes upon her in the small town.

Niklaus had come upon her with little flourish. Rebekah looked up at him as if though she'd been expecting him. "Is it done?"

It was then that Elijah noticed the blood spatters amongst his brother's usually pristine clothing. What had he done? This was the town that Katerina had hailed from… Elijah could only imagine what kind of vengeance his little brother had just exacted.

"I have something for you," Niklaus said, dismissing her question. "A present."

Elijah didn't blame his sister's look of suspicion. "A present? What's the occasion?"

"Does a brother need an occasion to dote upon his sister?"

There was something in Niklaus' voice… Elijah didn't like this. Still, he kept to his spot in the shadows and watched from afar, his advanced hearing not letting him miss a single syllable.

Rebekah opened the box Niklaus handed her and a smile lit up her face. She pulled out a small sparkling piece of jewelry of some sort. The stones were as blue as her eyes, even in the dim light that allowed Elijah to see them. But that smile… that was the true present. Elijah couldn't remember seeing his sister smile since he'd first started following her.

She'd been kept safe. Niklaus would never harm his sister in any way. Their bond from childhood would keep her safe.

Or so he thought.

"Thank you Nik!" Rebekah exclaimed, giving her brother a brief hug before allowing him to clasp the piece of jewelry – now identified as a bracelet – around her slender wrist. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I had it made before we left England. I realized I'd been ignoring my little sister as of late and I wanted to remind her how much she means to me."

Rebekah seemed almost misty. "Oh Nik…"

"I wanted you to know, Rebekah," Niklaus continued, "that I love you more than my words have led you to believe. I anxiously await the day that we can once again reaffirm our family and continue on as we always have and always should."

Elijah froze. The entire world seemed to come to a blinding halt and if it hadn't already, his heart would have stopped. Those words… They were so hauntingly familiar.

They were _his_.

Rebekah's reaction was the same as her eldest brother. She stared in shock at Niklaus as he reached in to the confines of his blood spattered jacket and brought out a pile of papers.

Elijah's letters.

"Where did you get those?" Rebekah demanded, still in shock over her brother's _other_ surprise for her.

"I found them in your room before we left. Hidden." Rebekah stared at the papers, a look of defeat in her eyes. "Why were they hidden, Bekah?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Because they were private, meant for only me from Elijah."

"Oh yes, _Elijah_. It seems our brother was too busy writing to ensure his baby sister's safety rather than finding me my doppelganger in time before she ruined any chance I had at unlocking this bloody curse!" The letters were flung to the ground. Rebekah stood tall, tears flooding her eyes. She looked down towards the letters. She was terrified.

"He's our brother, Nik. Was I supposed to just cut off all communication with him because you didn't get your blasted way?!"

Klaus grabbed his sister by her shoulders, shaking her a moment. She didn't dare try to tear away from him. "You should not speak of situations you know **nothing** about, _Rebekah._"

"I know that it has torn our family apart, Niklaus…" Rebekah responded. That same desperation in her voice that Elijah had heard when she'd begged him not to leave. "And I won't allow that. Elijah is my brother, _our _brother."

"HE IS NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Niklaus roared back. Rebekah closed her eyes and hung her head. "He allowed that Petrova girl to disappear and then failed to return her to me in the condition needed to break this curse. He chose that girl over you, Rebekah… Over _me_. He is not our brother. He. Is. Nothing!"

"You chose your silly need to unlock your curse over us _all_, Niklaus! Risking our safety by lying to your hordes of minions, promising them freedom from the curse of the sun! You've destroyed this family, Nik… Not Elijah. You made him leave and now I am wishing more than ever that I had gone with him."

Elijah closed his eyes. He'd never even given Rebekah that choice. He had assumed she would stay with Niklaus as she always had.

"You would leave me?" Niklaus asked, staring down at his sister whose eyes had finally lifted to dare gazing into her brother's.

She nodded. "I love you, Nik. You are my brother. But I'm not sure that you will ever remember what family means for as long as you are _obsessed_ with these silly curses."

He released her. Elijah let out a sigh of relief. But Niklaus' face was one that Elijah hadn't seen in quite some time. There were tears in his brother's wide eyes as he stared at their sister. His jaw was clenched as if though angry or extremely upset.

"Very well, Rebekah. If you so choose to be rid of me… then have at it. I'll not stop you." With a wave of his hand, Niklaus gestured to the horse as if though instigating her to get on the animal and ride away from him.

Rebekah let out a sob. She looked as if though to say something but instead moved to retrieve the letters which were scattered on the ground, papers beginning to move due to the slight breeze of the night. It was then that Elijah watched Niklaus move faster than he'd ever seen, not giving either Elijah or Rebekah time to react.

He bore a dagger and drove it straight into Rebekah's heart. Blood immediately swelled to the wound, drenching her beautiful blue dress, and spattering on the papers below her.

"NO!"

Elijah realized it was him who was screaming, breaking through the tree line and speeding towards his brother. Rebekah's last light of life left her as he arrived. Her blue eyes closed.

Elijah looked to Niklaus who held their sister's limp body against him, the silver dagger glittering in the moonlight. The horse whinnied nervously; the tension in the air making it so thick it was hard to think straight. Klaus did not seem surprised to see Elijah.

"Elijah…" he said, quietly, a dangerous undertone blackening his voice. "How nice of you to finally step out of the shadows."

So Klaus had known the entire time that he'd been there?

"She did nothing to deserve this, Niklaus," Elijah fired back, motioning to Rebekah. "How could you do this to your own _sister_?"

"She was going to leave me."

"Then you should have let her leave," Elijah growled out. "She is her own person and she is right… You no longer have time for your family."

His younger brother smirked, but humor didn't enter his eyes. "Rebekah was my only family and she chose to leave. How am I to protect her if she won't stay with me?"

"Not by putting her in a coffin for centuries like you have done our other brother, Niklaus."

Finn still hadn't been undaggered. Niklaus seemed to have no interest in amending that, either. Would he leave Rebekah just as he had left Finn? Did Elijah just see the last of his sister?

"Remove the dagger, Klaus."

"You do _not_ make demands of me, Elijah," Niklaus countered. "She is _my_ sister."

"As she is mine!" Elijah bit back. "Remove. The. Dagger."

There was a long pause between the two of them before Niklaus just smiled. He then tossed Rebekah to Elijah who scooped her up bridal style.

"Take her," Klaus said with venom. The tears in his eyes betrayed his evil demeanor, however. "Do what you will with her. She is no concern of mine anymore."

With that, the cursed hybrid was gone.

Elijah looked down at his little sister, her face a veiny, ashy gray. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Blood still dripped from her wound, dousing his hands with its sticky, red texture. "I'm so sorry, Rebekah," he whispered. Gently, he laid her to the ground before slowly removing the dagger from her chest. "I should never have left you. I just never imagined that he was capable of doing such… horrible things." Niklaus had changed. And not for the better. His werewolf side had become so strong despite being trapped. His aggression was unimaginable and had made him capable of such heinous transgressions.

Still. Rebekah had a choice she needed to make. Now that she was aware what Niklaus was capable of… Would she return to him? Would she search out Kol? Or, maybe… even search out Elijah, himself?

That was her choice to make. For so long Niklaus had stripped away his sister of her choices. He had sheltered her and broken her. Elijah would not do the same.

A small sound of choking came from Rebekah. She was waking up. Quickly Elijah gathered her bloodstained letters and organized them under her arm. Color began to flush through her cheeks. The dagger had not been in long enough to keep her down for any extended amount of time. He needed to leave quickly.

And so he did. He left his angelic sister on the wet grass, leaving her to wake up alone.

It was what had to be done.

Rebekah had to make this choice.

Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I figured it was time to switch up the 'point of view' a little bit. Welcome to Klaus' world… **

* * *

**JUST FOR ONE NIGHT**

A Klaus&Rebekah Drabble

It was past being 'late at night' and had shifted into being 'early morning.' Still he did not move from his spot in front of the canvas. Slowly he curved the brush about the textured material in brilliant strokes. He'd always had an affinity for painting… well, artistry in general. It was a hobby he kept to himself, mostly. No one would believe the great Niklaus would ever have a spot in his heart for something so cultured and… human. But he'd fancied it ever since he'd begun to see the great works of art that time and artistic geniuses produced.

Not to mention it gave his mind time to wander, to rid it of stressful thoughts and horrid memories.

A storm was thrashing about outside. The wind was wild, howling like a pack of wolves. The thunder assaulted his ears in such a manner that it nearly made him cringe each time it cracked. Nearly. Niklaus did not flinch at nature. He was above that, after all.

So he continued to paint, content to ride out the storm for as long as it plagued his new house.

"Nik…"

The sound was so small he thought she might be further away. However, the shuffling of feet into his 'studio' let him know that her eyes were upon him. He did not look away from his painting.

"You should be in bed, Rebekah," he stated matter-of-factly. "It's very early, love."

She came nearer but stopped when her fingers had reached an intricate sculpture lying on the high table. Delicately she touched it before looking back to him.

"I can't sleep."

He continued his ministrations on the canvas. His subject was a lone girl he'd seen earlier in the week in town. She'd been beautiful with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was young, vivacious, and had been very friendly to him before he'd eaten her. Her beauty even after death had persuaded him to make her the next victim of his artistic aggression. At first he had thought it was because it had been so pleasant to drain the life out of something with so promise. He was beginning to realize now that he wanted memorialize her because she had so reminded him of his precious Rebekah.

"Are you hungry, love?"

She shook her head, a motion that he'd barely caught out of the corner of his eye. "Then what is it, Rebekah?"

Another clap of thunder shook the house. Niklaus looked up to see his sister close her eyes for a moment. They were not shut tight as in fear, but more out of annoyance. When she opened them again he was staring at her.

"The thunder? It'll cease soon," he promised.

"The wind."

At this, Klaus was confused. The thunder assaulting their super sensitive ears was one thing… but the wind? It was hardly a nuisance despite its raging power this early morning. Putting down his palette, Niklaus picked up a rag and began to wipe his hands and face where he knew paint had laid during his burst of creative energy.

"The wind?" he questioned as he finished wiping and put the rag down. "It is nothing, Rebekah. It also will die out here soon."

Rebekah looked up at him with those big blue eyes. She was trying very hard to keep from letting something slip through, that much was obvious. For so long she'd been so sadistic and crass that Niklaus hardly recognized the vulnerability that was laden on her features. Maybe it was a trick of the candles which were the only source of light within the vast room.

"Go to bed, Rebekah," he stated firmly. "The storm will be over soon."

Rebekah turned to leave him, slowly. But then she stopped, barely looking over her shoulder. "Do you remember the caves when we were young, Nik?"

Of course he did. He stared at her blankly.

"How the wolves would howl and bite at the entrances, trying their best to get in. Kol had told me how they liked the taste of little girls best, terrifying me."

He remembered that as well. How he had wanted to thrash his little brother something fierce… But Mikael would have never allowed that. Elijah had taken care of the rambunctious boy, instead.

"Yes. I remember."

She turned back to face him, mistaking his answering her question as relent for her to stay. "You told me that the wolves would never dare harm anyone in our family. Do you remember that? Because my brothers were such powerful warriors that the wolves knew to keep away from us."

"To which you inquired why we still slept in the caves," Niklaus responded.

"And you told me-"

"And I told you that a man's pride should never get in the way of safety of a man's family," Niklaus finished for her. "I remember, Rebekah. What does this have to do with anything?"

She had lost her resolve. She turned back away from him. "Nothing, Nik. I just… nothing."

Rebekah left him then. Niklaus stared after her for what seemed like an eternity. What he'd said that night in caves he had meant. What was she implying?! His sister was brazen, that was for sure. But she hadn't always been… no.

That same night in the caves he'd spent the entire night holding her, whispering against her hair that the wolves could not possibly get to them. Kol instigated until he'd fallen graciously asleep, but his words had terrified their only sister. Esther, heavy with child, had done her best to calm her daughter's nerves. But it hadn't been enough. He'd shared a sleeping space with Rebekah that night and she'd curled so tight to his side that he was beginning to think they'd become conjoined.

Back when she needed him.

|/*\|

He knew she was not asleep as he entered the room. Her slow turn to scan him over confirmed that. Her eyes were still wide. He entered her room slowly, his booted feet almost silent on the wooden floors. She scooted over for him without a word and he took a seat upon her mattress before leaning back against the ornate headboard. He reached out his arm and she curled up within his embrace the moment he did. Silently he moved his hand through her blonde hair, resting his chin on her head.

"You're much too old for this, Rebekah," he stated plainly. The storm raged on outside, pelting her window with rain. And the wind howled… much like the wolves who assaulted them month after month during their tenure as humans.

Rebekah said nothing. She simply rested against him, curled against his body in a way that was so familiar to him despite having not felt it for centuries now.

And for that one brief, fleeting moment in their lives she was that same sweet little girl he remembered her to be. And he hoped he could be that same caring, protective older brother that she remembered him to be.

Just for one night.


End file.
